


Weight Does Not Equal Worth

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Eating Disorders, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, LeATHERMOUTH!Frank - Freeform, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Sad Ending, Smut, Suicide, im lowkey sorry, trigger warning, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank likes women's clothing and he wants to die basically.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Kudos: 25





	Weight Does Not Equal Worth

It didn't mean anything. He swore it didn't mean anything.

But a guy wearing a skirt, and liking it? That meant something.

Frank Iero was way too fucking old to be having an identity crisis, but here he was, stood in front of the mirror with a skirt on his thick hips. 

The skirt itself was gorgeous. It was a simple, loose, black piece that fell to his knees. Frank was the issue.

Frank was old, and it showed. His thighs jiggled when he moved, and his belly hung over his pants. He hadn't shaved in days, and his beard was in terrible shape. Stretch marks littered his body, due to gaining and losing weight so quickly. He couldn't do near as much as he used to, and cigarette smoke didn't relax him like it once did.

Frank was old, and he was far too old to be wearing a skirt and liking it for fucks' sake.

Almost as if a cartoon lightbulb went off above his head, Frank had the sudden idea to put on a different shirt.

He rushed to the closet and quickly replaced his ragged and faded Misfits sweatshirt with a slightly less faded white Circle Jerks shirt he had cut into a croptop a couple months ago.

His pudgy stomach hung out, and he looked terrible, but that may just be because he was looking down at himself. 

Another glance around the closet showed a pile of clothes, and Frank knew what was under those clothes. His secret makeup stash.

+++

After an hour of YouTube tutorials, and a fuckton of makeup remover, Frank finally has something he likes.

A dark smokey eye, and the outfit really makes Frank feel pretty. And fuck, he was too old for this, he was way too fucking old, but it would be a lie if he said he didn't love how it fucking looked.

The longer Frank stared at himself in the mirror, the more he liked it. He wasn't trans or anything, but he liked the croptop and the makeup, and maybe the skirt wasn't his favorite, but he liked it too.

So, Frank slipped off the skirt and threw on a pair of skintight black skinny jeans.

He wasn't ready to go out in public, and maybe he never will be, but for now, he could laze around and look pretty for nobody but himself.

+++

"Hey, babe," Gerard said with a smile as he opened the door to let Frank inside his home.

Frank smiled and leaned up to kiss him after shutting the door behind him. "Hi."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's waist and continued to smile adoringly down at his boyfriend. "How was work?"

Frank panicked for a second, because he didn't go to work. He had another identity crisis and called in sick. He spent the day dressing up, dressing down, and practicing makeup. But he couldn't tell Gerard that, could he?

"It was fine," Frank lied smoothly, ducking his head into Gerard's chest. He smiled softly as he smelled the scent that was so Gerard, the cigarette smoke and woodsy smell.

"Aw, that doesn't sound good. You want pizza for dinner?" 

Frank nodded.

Gerard smiled and pulled away to head towards the kitchen. Frank followed and watched his beautiful boyfriend order a pizza.

When Gerard was finished, he glanced up at Frank again. "You want ice cream, too?"

Frank's smile dropped slightly, but he righted it quickly. "No, but thank you."

The pizza was enough, but if he added the ice cream, there was no way he wouldn't gain weight.

Well... There was one way. But Frank didn't really want to slip into old habits, and that was one of them.

If Frank wanted to be comfortable enough to wear a crop top in public, he had to lose some weight.

He could go to the gym... He still had that membership he forgot to cancel every month. Or maybe just eat healthier... Or less.

As Frank debated on how to lose weight, Gerard had gone into the living room to get a couple movies out. When Gerard arrived back in the kitchen, he noticed Frank still zoned out.

"Frankie? You alright?" He asked, gently setting a hand on his shoulder and crouching to look up into his eyes.

Frank blinked as he came back to reality, and smiled. "I'm okay, Gee."

"You sure?" Gerard asked hesitantly.

"I promise."

The doorbell rang, and Gerard smiled and kissed Frank's forehead before rushing to get the pizza.

+++

Frank didn't shop online. Ever. His mom taught him that you don't shop for clothes online, and he never needed anything he couldn't find in the store.

But he couldn't just walk into a women's store and buy a couple skirts, or makeup, or shirts, could he?

Frank was careless. He searched and searched, and when his boyfriend came in to say hello and ask how work was, he slammed shut the laptop and forgot about it.

They went out to dinner that night. A nice dinner at a 1950s themed restaurant was what they both needed.

They don't see each other often during the week. Gerard usually worked nights, and Frank worked days.

Every now and again their schedules would overlap, and they would both have the same day off, which they were always grateful for.

This was not one of those days.

Gerard had that Friday off, while Frank had to work late. He would be tired when he got home, and would only want to sleep.

So, Gerard went on the laptop to search for good movies. He wanted to fall asleep watching some Netflix rom-com with his boyfriend, but the thought flew out his mind when he saw what was on the screen. 

It was a shopping site. Gerard would have clicked right out of it, if it wasn't open on black lipstick.

A quick glance around the screen showed this to be a private account for Frank to shop on without Gerard knowing, and it also showed that the lipstick was added to his cart.

Gerard knew he shouldn't. He knew Frank would be upset if he invaded his privacy, but he had to know.

So, he checked what was in Frank's cart.

Skirts and croptops and makeup and- fuck, was that lingerie? Oh shit, he wanted a pair of heels too.

Gerard was going to go crazy at this rate.

Gerard glanced at the total, and decided "to hell with it." 

He bought it all. Every last thing in the cart.

He would have to dip into his inheritance to level out the large dent he made in his wallet, but it was worth it. Because Frankie wanted this. Gerard would do anything for his gorgeous boyfriend. 

+++

"What the fuck?!" Frank exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch as he noticed the many boxes in the living room, all labeled with a site he thought was secret.

He started to shake as he was filled with terror. When does Gerard get home again? Fuck, he had to hide this. He didn't know when you put things in the cart you actually bought them!

"Hey, baby," Gerard purred, wrapping his arms around Frank from behind, feeling him tense up. He soothingly rubbed at Frank's pudgy stomach, trying to get him to relax. "I saw you liked a couple things on that site so... I bought them for you. Happy early birthday."

"My birthday was three months ago," Frank said faintly, still trembling slightly.

"Yeah, but I thought you'd look just so damn cute all dressed up for me. You wanna try some of this on, love?" Gerard kept rubbing at his lover's stomach, trying to calm him down.

Frank's shakes slowly started to subside, so he nodded slightly.

Gerard smiled and kissed the side of his head before taking his hand and leading him to the boxes just waiting to be opened.

+++

"Gee," Frank whimpered, leaning against the closed bathroom door.

"Frankie? Honey, you alright?" Gerard asked worriedly from the other side of the door.

Frank had gone inside the bathroom with a pile of clothes to try on about a half hour ago, and had yet to come out.

"Gee, I- I don't think I can do this," Frank whimpered again, looking down at his disgusting body in the full length mirror on the wall across from him.

He hated his body. He hated the thing that stared back at him. He hated the way his stretchmarks on his stomach showed from under the croptop. He hated the way his stomach hung over the skirt. He hated how short the skirt was, and how fucking tight. He hated the lacy underwear that just fucking itched. But most of all, he hated the boots. Tall, black boots that went up to his knees. The heel was like a fucking stick, and everytime Frank moved he felt like he was going to fall.

Frank was fucking disgusting, and he fucking hated it all.

"Baby, you can. I believe in you. Even if you can't today, or tomorrow, or ever really, I'm so, so proud of you. You agreed to try it on, and you have, love. You're doing so well, love. You don't have to come out, but I know you're absolutely beautiful, regardless of what you wear." Gerard spoke gently while he leaned his forehead against the door.

Frank whimpered again, and let a tear fall.

He was the strong one. Frank was the one who held Gerard when he cried. Frank was the one who told Gerard he was beautiful. Frank was the one who held Gerard up, who helped him. Frank was supposed to be the strong one.

But he wasn't strong. 

Frank bit his lip harshly before slowly sitting down and taking off the boots. 

"Baby? You good?" Gerard asked again, hearing a small thump.

"Yeah, I- I'm taking it off," Frank mumbled, trying to keep his voice even.

"Okay, baby, I'm so proud of you," Gerard continued to say soothing things to Frank as he got undressed. He complimented his body, and his actions. He told him he loved him, and he wouldn't stop the pet names either.

Frank had finally gotten the boots and skirt off, but he left the panties and croptop on. 

He kind of liked it.

He didn't like how he could see his stomach. He didn't like his stretch marks. He didn't like how itchy the panties were, or how his thighs jiggled. He hated how the panties barely even held his dick, but they looked... Pretty. And Frank liked looking pretty.

So, Frank slipped on his previous pair of skinny jeans, and left the panties and crop top on.

He slowly walked over to the sink, looking at the makeup Gerard had unpacked and set out.

He bit his lip, thinking it over for a second.

"Frankie?" Gerard called worriedly. It had been nearly ten minutes since Frank said he was taking it off, and surely it didn't take that long?

"I'll be out in a minute, baby. Could you order some dinner?" Frank called back, his hand resting on a tube of lipstick.

"Of course. Anything specific?"

Frank shrugged before realising Gerard couldn't see him. "Pasta?"

"Coming right up, baby."

+++

Gerard had just finished ordering their dinner when he walked back into the living room. He started to stack the cardboard boxes together, figuring he would recycle them on his way to work.

"Gee?" Frank called softly.

"In here, love," Gerard called back, continuing to sort the boxes.

When he heard Frank step into the room he turned around with a smile that only grew as he saw his beautiful boyfriend.

Frank wasn't wearing everything he went in the room with. He really only wore some black lipstick and the crop top with some obscure saying on it, his adorable belly out on show. Gerard may have even been more in love with him than ever before.

Gerard rushed over to grasp his short boyfriend in a hug. "You look absolutely stunning, Frank. You're gorgeous."

Frank slowly wrapped his arms around Gerard's waist as he started to cry softly.

Gerard pulled away, his smile dropping and being replaced with worry immediately. "Frankie? What's wrong? Did I say something? I'm sor-"

Frank cut him off with a short kiss. "You didn't do anything, dipshit." Frank smiled lovingly up at Gerard. "That's the point. You didn't do anything bad. You loved me and helped me be myself."

"That's why you're crying?" Gerard questioned, his face creased in confusion.

Frank laughed shortly, leaning up to kiss Gerard again. "I'm crying because I love you, dumbass."

Gerard's eyes widened, but he soon let a smile slip across his face. "Love you too, asshole." He ducked his head into Frank's neck- albeit very awkwardly- until he heard the doorbell ring.

Gerard gently pushed Frank back on the couch. "Stay here. Don't move. I'm gonna pamper you," Gerard grinned before rushing off to answer the door, and Frank grinned because Gerard didn't know everything yet.

+++

It was later that night. Gerard was cuddled up behind Frank, who was sitting between his legs, while they watched The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Gerard wasn't paying much attention if he was being honest. He was more entertained with how Frank's belly was on display.

His hands were clasped on Frank's belly, but about when Oogie Boogie started singing they unclasped and started to drift down to Frank's hips.

The movie was almost over, and Gerard was paying far more attention to how Frank squirmed whenever Gerard's hands dipped below his pants.

Gerard thought it was because Frank was getting aroused.

Frank knew it was because if Gerard's hands dipped any lower they would feel the lace underwear he was wearing.

Gerard started to kiss along Frank's neck, drawing patterns on his sides before his fingers dipped just low enough to feel the lace and-

He froze.

Frank froze.

Gerard moved his fingers experimentally, proving that Frank was in fact wearing lace underwear.

"Frankie?" Gerard rasped, his mouth going dry.

"Yeah?" Frank asked shakily, wiping his sweaty hands in his jeans.

"Are you... Are you wearing the underwear?" 

Frank still couldn't decipher Gerard's emotions, and he wasn't close enough to feel how much Gerard was effected.

"Yeah..." Frank gulped, shaking as Gerard's fingers climbed back up his sides, before dipping down and circling around to his front.

"God... Frankie..." Gerard groaned, his hands going for Frank's belt.

Now Frank knew what Gerard was feeling, and he flushed with embarrassment and arousal as he stood.

Gerard's eyes were darker than usual, and Frank held out a hand before helping him to his feet. Gerard glanced at him before slamming their lips together.

The kiss was all teeth and clashing, and their tongues didn't really fight because Frank was such a submissive little bitch that let Gerard do whatever he pleased.

Gerard kept one hand on his hip, and the other pulled his hair hard enough to yank Frank's head back, and Frank moaned as Gerard started to nip at his throat.

"Gee- Bedroom-" Frank all but gasped as his knees buckled. Gerard's hand crept down, and he quickly swept Frank up bridal-style before rushing off to the bedroom.

He dropped Frank on the bed, a light growl escaping when Frank moved; warning him.

Frank whined as Gerard dug around in the second drawer of his nightstand, finally emerging with- of course- pink, padded handcuffs.

Frank gazed up at Gerard as he straddled him, the cuffs beside them and forgotten about for the moment.

Gerard smiled softly down at Frank, waiting for a smile in return, before he leaned down to kiss him softly, then letting his dominant side come back.

"I say when you get to come, slut. You remember the safeword?" He growled while grinding down into his boyfriend, watching as Frank panted under him.

"Yes, sir. It's 'disappear', sir." Frank panted out, his body being wracked as Gerard rolled his hips down.

"Good boy," Gerard purred, ignoring Frank's whine when he stopped his pelvic movement to instead start to strip himself down.

Frank whined again at how slow Gerard was going. The fucker did it just to tease him, and fuck, it was working.

Gerard smirked before getting on the bed and stripping Frank down. He chuckled when Frank's hard cock almost jumped out of the panties, and hit his pudgy belly with a soft 'smack' sound.

Frank flushed, but he was soon distracted by Gerard hancuffing him to the headboard. 

"Sir- Sir- Please- No- Sir-" Frank begged, trying to pull away from the headboard. 

"Did I say you could speak?" Gerard snapped. "No. Now, you have to be punished. Bad boys get punishments, Frankie."

"No..." Frank breathed, twisting at the cuffs again.

Gerard frowned before swinging his leg over Frank's hips to straddle him again. He threaded his hand into Frank's hair, grasping tightly and pulling hard enough to make Frank gasp and groan. 

"I said, no fucking talking," Gerard seethed, his fingers tightening in Frank's hair.

Frank gasped again, his eyes rolling up in his head as Gerard pulled harder and pushed his hips down again.

"Oh, Frankie likes getting his hair pulled, huh?" Gerard taunted, a sneer in his tone. He immediately released his grip, letting Frank whine again.

"You just cant listen to the fucking rules, can you? What am I gonna do with you, Frankie?"

"Punish me, sir," Frank breathed, shaking his head to get the sweaty hair out of his eyes.

Gerard hummed before swinging off Frank's lap again. 

Before long, he was back on the bed, straddling Frank's thighs.

He kissed Frank harshly, distracting him from the cockring he slipped onto his dick.

Frank immediately noticed, of course, and started to whine and shake his head.

"Shut the fuck up," Gerard growled again. "Do I need to fucking gag you?'

Frank looked up at him with large, hazel eyes as he whined again, squirming around.

Gerard growled once more as he grabbed a tie from the closet and wrapped it around Frank's mouth, tying it tightly. He handed him a ball, and closed his hand around it. 

"This is your safeword. You drop it and we stop," Gerard growled before shoving his unlubed dick inside Frank's unstretched asshole.

Frank gasped inaudibly before he was moaning again.

"Oh, you like that? You get off on pain, don't you, slut? You're my slut, my little whore." Gerard hissed, thrusting in and out of Frank slowly.

Frank was a whining, moaning mess, muffled by the gag. It wasn't enough. 

Gerard kept rambling as he lifted Frank's hips higher, finally fucking hitting his prostate. He only knew because he felt and heard Frank's muffled scream and his shakes.

Gerard looked up at Frank, who begged with his eyes for him to go faster.

"Faster? You want me to go faster?" Gerard leaned up and quickly untied the gag, sick of not hearing his lover's voice.

"Sir- please. Fuck me harder, more. Wanna- Wanna feel it next week- Sir-" Frank gasped, his head overrun with pleasure.

Gerard smirked at this, and did as asked. He fucked him harder, and faster, and let the pretty little man scream and cry when he hit his prostate again, and again.

Gerard's thrusts soon turned erractic as hs felt his peak coming, and he had stopped almost completely when he came, filling Frank with his semen.

Frank was crying and squirming, desperately trying to find some way to get off.

"Did you learn your lesson, slut?" Gerard growled, his energy slowly leaving him. 

"Yes- Yes, sir- Please, please- Sir-" Frank's begging was cut off with a scream as Gerard took off the cockring and stroked his dick just once.

Frank came hard, hard enough to see dots in his vision, and he was exhausted by the time he was done.

Gerard leaned up to unlatch the handcuffs, and then ignored Frank's whining so he could grab a towel and clean the both of them off.

He carefully wiped Frank down first, seeing as he got the worst of it, then did himself.

When he was done cleaning them up, Gerard plopped down next to Frank and curled up behind him.

"Too much?" Gerard breathed, making Frank shudder.

"Just enough," He breathed back, turning over. "I will definitely be feeling it next week." Frank smiled, noticing the black lipstick smeared on Gerard's face, but he ducked his head into his lover's neck, and decided to let Gerard find it tomorrow.

+++

"Frankie?" Gerard called out, having just arrived home.

A squeak from the main bathroom and then a thud sounded, and Gerard quickly rushed over to check on his lover. 

"Frank? Baby? You alright?"

"Perfectly fine, Gerard!" Frank squeaked, his voice much higher pitched than usual.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Gerard sighed before heading off to the living room.

Frank soon joined him, adorning a long sleeve sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Gerard grinned and opened his arms, expecting Frank to curl up into him, but instead Frank pecked his lips and sat beside him.

Okay, Gerard could handle this. He leaned his head on Frank's shoulder, cuddling up to him before noticing his stiff posture.

"Frankie, love? Are you sure you're alright?" Gerard asked tentatively. 

"Yes, Gerard! I said I was fine, and I am, okay?!" Frank snapped, standing up and clenching his fists.

Gerard frowned. "Well, sorry for being concerned when you act so weirdly. You aren't acting like you usually do. Did you take your meds?"

The answer was no, but Frank wasn't focusing on that.

"It's none of your concern!" Frank exclaimed, his voice rising in pitch and volume.

"I'm your boyfriend, I think it is my concern!" Gerard snapped, standing up as well.

"I said I'm fine! Why won't you just believe me?!" Frank yelled, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Because you're obviously not! There's something wrong and you won't tell me!"

"Because you're going to get mad!"

"I'm already mad, asshole!"

Frank's lip trembled, and his eyes flooded with tears. "I relapsed," he muttered, his eyes falling to the floor.

Gerard froze before rushing over and wrapping him in a hug. "Frankie- Baby- Honey- Love- Frank- What happened? What caused it?"

Frank was the one to freeze this time, not expecting the affection. The tears started to fall as he wrapped his arms around Gerard. "I didn't take my meds. And- And then- Then I tried on the clothes and- I just looked so... ugly..." Frank sobbed, burying his face in Gerard's chest.

Gerard pet his hair and soothed him, pulling him towards the bedroom.

He grabbed some pajamas for Frank before leading Frank to the bathroom.

He gently undressed him while the bath filled, his eyes filling with tears when he saw the old and new scars on his adorable thighs.

He helped Frank into the tub, gently washing him as Frank sobbed and talked about everything he had been feeling.

Gerard listened- and interjected every now and again- as he scrubbed at his skin and washed his hair. 

He gently got Frank out and started to drain the tub, wrapping Frank up in a towel burrito as he used a second towel to dry his hair.

Frank shook as Gerard gently pulled the boxers over his thighs, and shook his head when Gerard tried to put a shirt and pants on him.

Gerard gently carried Frank to bed, soon getting undressed and curling up behind his love.

+++

Gerard was tired. Beyond tired, he was exhausted. The night had dragged on and on, and when he clocked out at precisely 8am, he just wanted to sleep.

He had picked up a shift at the elderly home he worked at, hoping he could at least drop in to see his grandmother, and was busy all night.

He was fucking exhausted, and the only thing he wanted to do was curl up in his bed.

He shoved the key in the lock- or tried to. It took him at least six tries before finally getting it, then he had to open the door which was always a pain. He had to pull it and turn the knob then push hard, and even then it didn't always work.

Gerard finally got the door open, and he immediately started to get undressed as he walked to his bedroom.

As he threw his scrub shirt onto the back of the couch, he noticed a light on in the bathroom.

"Frankie?" Gerard called tiredly, his eyes drooping.

"I- Yeah, it's me, love," Frank stuttered.

Frank had a rough day as well. His boss had yelled at him, and so he aplogized, but that was the wrong thing to say, because next he knew he was packing up his desk.

He came to the place that felt more like home than his own house, and he had been sitting in the bathroom since.

He hadn't been doing much, just staring at his naked reflection and criticizing his every flaw. Gerard wouldn't like that, he would hug Frank and say why he loved everything Frank hated.

But then Gerard came home, calling out for him. 

"You alright, baby? I didn't know you were coming over," Gerard mumbled.

"Yeah- No- I'm alright. Last minute; I missed you."

Gerard smiled and worked on taking off his scrub pants. "Well, c'mon, baby. Let's go to bed."

Frank shivered, and watched his reflection shake. "I'll be there in just a minute, Gee."

Gerard sighed softly as he tossed the pants behind him. "Mm," he hummed. "I'll see you in bed, baby."

Gerard quickly took off towards the bedroom, and Frank stared at his reflection again.

He had eaten breakfast earlier. Gerard always asked him to try and eat in the mornings. He sounded too tired to even think about it today.

Frank hated eating. He hated taking calories and forcing them down his throat so he could gain weight. He just wanted to be thin.

He crawled over to the toilet, all his excess fat jiggling.

He didn't want to relapse. He had just relapsed with self-harm less than a week ago. He was already in the shit with Gerard for not taking his meds, and yet he continued to do so.

He never forgot to take his meds. He knew he had to, but he didn't want to.

So, here Frank was, leaning over the toilet and shoving his fingers down his throat until he threw up his breakfast.

Tears ran out his eyes and he stood up and brushed his teeth, and his legs shook when he looked at them in the mirror.

Frank was gone. Gerard's Frankie was gone. Instead, the happy man was replaced with a sad, fat, loser that hated himself more than anything else.

Frank shouldn't be here.

With that thought, he started to pull his clothes on.

After his clothes were finally arranged correctly, he rushed out quietly, and wrote a note for Gerard.

It didn't say much. Just that he felt sick and went home so that he didn't infect Gerard.

Frank knew Gerard would find it suspicious, but he didn't care all that much.

He made his way out the door and started walking home, soon being caught up in his own thoughts.

+++

Gerard woke up the next morning, sighing as he realised Frank's side of the bed was cold. He slowly rolled out of bed, hoping that Frank was just cooking breakfast or something, but he knew it wasn't likely since he couldn't smell anything.

He made his way out into the hallway, picking up the scrubs he had carelessly thrown, and proceeded onto the living room to grab his shirt.

He took the pieces of clothing and tossed them in the washer, which was in the mudroom. He sighed again when he didn't see Frank in his travels.

He made his way to the kitchen, seeing a note beside the coffee maker.

dear gee,

i felt sick, and didnt want you to get sick as well, so i went home. ill see you soon, love you

xofrnk

Gerard let out an even heavier sigh as he leaned against the counter and rubbed his temples.

"What am I gonna do with you, baby?" He muttered to himself.

+++

Frank was not okay.

He was standing on the roof of a five story hotel, and he was contemplating jumping.

It's not like many people would miss him. Just Gerard, and probably Mikey. 

His parents had always been cut off from the rest if the family, and after he was outed as bisexual, he too was thrown to the side and forgotten.

It's been hard for him to trust anyone, so he hadn't made many friends since meeting Gerard. 

Frank also hadn't taken his meds.

He woke up that morning, feeling bad for lying to Gerard, and just laid in bed until the sun had started to set.

His phone had been ringing, and there was knocking on his door around noon, but it stopped just after two.

Frank had waited several hours before leaving, and now here he stood, on the roof of some shitty three star hotel, debating on offing himself.

He was just so tired, and it seemed like he would never feel any better, so he decided to end it.

He slowly stepped up onto the ledge,his courage wavering as he looked down at the busy street, and how far the ground actually was.

He breathed in deeply, lifting his eyes up to the sunset before stepping forward. 

He was flying. He was falling and flying and he was flying and falling. There was no ups or downs, no lefts or rights. There was just the rapidly approaching sidewalk. 

His last thought was of Gerard. He hoped his boyfriend wouldn't be too upset.

A moment later, and Frank Iero was no more.

**Author's Note:**

> The original ending had Ray Toro saving Frank and shit, but hey, whatthefuck is a happy ending?


End file.
